vesperanarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
As Wolves Fade
As Wolves Fade is a 2020 political science fiction novel written by J. B. Arcovia. It is the first novel of Vesperan Archives books and the first in the ''Ascendancy''. As Wolves Fade details the inner workings of the Vesperan government and military. Plot Summary Background It's the 23rd century and humanity left Earth as it became uninhabitable. Wars and exploitation deemed Earth not a good fit for people and the race the colonize space became so overheated that there were space stations and colonies everywhere. In-fighting between colonies and political warfare made colonies stagnant so a group of people--later known as the Precursors--escaped from the colony Alpha Centurion with the juggernaut to the remote planet Vespera discovered by Julien Sarkeilles. Under Sarkeilles' leadership, Precursors got into the orbit of Vespera from where they started terraforming the planet. When the time came, generations had shifted and the first inhabitants of Vespera were the great-grandchildren of the Precursors. While they thought they were the only ones on Vespera, they later found out that a race of sapient and sentient beings called the djor were actually the locals of the planet. Humans were clever enough to find out that the djor actually resembled their early ancestors who lived in tribes. They already knew how to farm. Synopsis The notorious town of Nora on the Freyan border been guarded by PHANUS against djor raids for a long time. An alert from PHANUS warns Praetorium to act against what seems to be a tampering attempt. To protect its citizens, Praetorium provisions the renowned military expedition officer Captain Abel Brandtson and his Ironfang Chapter who were stationed the closest to Nora as reinforcements while help tries to get there. After six days under harsh winter conditions at Atmos Control Point north of Nora, the chapter does not get the needed help from the engineering team as they could not even make it to Nora. PHANUS shuts down completely and the chapter starts losing communications. Their resources also start running low. At this time, a completely overpowering raiding party supported by Freyan insurgents attack the control point, completely wiping away the chapter except for one survivor; Corporal Tina Bramoor. She contacts Praetorium and reports what happened. Speeders are dispatched to bring her home. A bio-genetics professor at the Academy of Ortus, Anabel Lea learns that her husband Abel Brandtson is killed in action. At that time, it is a big day for advenan and ooric people of Vespera as they celebrate the birth of FRINGE. She is later officially contacted by Praetorium. Shocked by what happened, Praetorium issues nationwide emergency and starts shutting down the town borders. Nighthowl Chapter led by Colonel Tomas Rasmussen rushes to the demolished control zone, finding out that Nora has also been ransacked by the djor. Few survivors point out that the djor and Freyans have also taken prisoners. Rasmussen reports back to Praetorium and proposes an expedition in order to rescue the Vesperan prisoners. Praetorium Commander Jacob Leonhardtsohn comes under heavy fire from the government and people as he starts wrestling with too many problems at once. Led by Commander, Ordo Imperatori Vesperum convene and decide that an expedition should take place and station around Nora until PHANUS can be repaired while the popular opinion demands that Praetorium should take the war to the djor. Knowing that this will mean having to cross FRINGE borders with armed forces and confront Freyan insurgents, OIV advises against it but the government states that “the people have spoken.” Encouraged by the people’s opinion, Colonel Rasmussen publicly states that Expedition Atmos is inevitable and he will be "honored to wipe the djor scum off Vespera." Commander finally gives in to the pressure for two reasons; his and Praetorium’s credibility and their sense of providing safety to the people. Expedition Atmos kicks off with Colonel Rasmussen leading his chapter to Atmos. The plan is to set up camp at Atmos Control Point, reinforce and secure Nora and go beyond FRINGE borders to take the fight to the djor, and bring the prisoners home. With Atmos secured and Nora reinforced, PHANUS can be reactivated and the town can be fortified against possible djor raids. Lt. Geroy Predka from Nighthowl Chapter Category:Novels Category:Ascendancy Trilogy